


a woman's weapons

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [33]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you tore my kingdom away from me,<br/>so i made my own<br/>i built it up from the ground<br/>i took the remnants of my life<br/>and made something out of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	a woman's weapons

painted lips  
are a disguise

tell me, child,  
can you see the remnants  
of kingdoms,  
of doubts,  
of broken dreams?

i cover them up with curlers and makeup,  
high heels and skirts,  
painted lips and nails

claws would be more accurate,  
buffing and polishing and painting  
weapons of war

(i've seen war, you know,  
seen comrades die in front of my very eyes  
and cursed Aslan for letting it happen)

you tore my kingdom away from me,  
so i made my own  
i built it up from the ground  
i took the remnants of my life  
and made something out of them

my sister Lucy dreamed-  
so did i

do not mock me for what i did,  
do not belittle my sacrifice

Lucy danced through life,  
Peter fought tooth and nail,  
and  
Edmund watched himself to make sure that he never made that big of a mistake again

i had to learn they were dead through a telegram

do not say that i gave Narnia up-  
you told me to make my own kingdom  
and i did


End file.
